


Zorro and the Secret of the del Sol Mine

by a_v_i_s



Category: Zorro (TV 1990)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_v_i_s/pseuds/a_v_i_s
Summary: This story takes place between the events of “The Newcomers” and “Devil’s Fortress”. Enjoy! :))





	1. Chapter 1

Night had fallen on the Pueblo de Los Angeles. Almost everyone was sound asleep— that is, except for the esteemed Alcalde. Two men stood in his office, faces almost hidden by the shadows of their wide-brimmed hats in the flickering candlelight.

“Are you  _ certain _ that de la Vega servant is the one you’re looking for?” Alcalde Ramòn began, resting his temple on his gloved hand. “I… I meant to say, are you sure a simpleton like that is the last surviving member of the del Sol family?”

The man on the left shot the Alcalde a look of disapproval as he tossed a smallish object onto the desk with a clatter. It was a cameo of a smiling baby with an obvious lazy eye. 

“How many people in this Pueblo of yours have an  _ ojo vago _ ?” The man asked. 

“You have a point, señor.” Ramón coughed, sitting up straighter in his chair and steepling his hands uncomfortably. Then, looking to the second man, he asked, “How much did you say her bounty was?” 

The man smirked. “Oh, I’d say about five thousand pesos.”

The Alcalde nearly sprang from his seat. “Five thousand pesos?” He spluttered. “Why, that’s almost as much as the bounty on Zorro!” 

The second man’s smirk just got bigger as he stated, “The riches she holds the secret to make Zorro’s bounty look like mere chicken feed, señor.” 

“Have we not agreed that I am to be given half of the said riches once they are discovered?” The Alcalde leaned closer to the two men.

“Thirty percent.” The first man crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Ramón. 

“Forty.” The Alcalde demanded.

“Thirty-five.” The first man countered.

“Forty-five!”

“Alright, forty.”

“Fifty!”

“Fifty, and not a centavo more.” The second man stepped in for his compadre.

“Fifty-five?” The Alcalde tested.

The second man was not having it. “Twenty percent, my good sir. Take it or leave it.”

“Twenty percent it is.” The alcalde grumbled. 

“Now, how far away did you say that hacienda was, señor Alcalde?” The first man asked, picking up the cameo from the desk.

“Not far, señor, but I advise you to stay at the tavern for the night.” A sickening smirk crept slowly onto Alcalde Ramón’s face. “You will find her there tomorrow morning.”


	2. Chapter 2

At the de la Vega hacienda, all was quiet. Don Alejandro was reading in his favorite chair by the fireplace, and Diego and Felipe were engaged in a game of chess. Nina was quietly cleaning a few things up before she went to her quarters for the night. She wanted to be included in the fun, but she knew that she wasn’t as close to the de la Vegas as Felipe was; so therefore she couldn’t get away with it. Dusting off one last picture frame, she turned to don Alejandro and said, 

“Excuse me, señor de la Vega, but I think I’ll go to bed now.”

“Go ahead, Saturnina.” He smiled at her and added, “You’ve done good work today.” She smiled and nodded her head as she began to walk away. Don Diego caught her attention with an absent-minded, “Oh!”

Whipping her body back around, (she almost fell over) she asked, “Yes, señor?”

“Felipe is to accompany you to the tavern tomorrow morning, señorita Escalante says that she has something for him to specifically pick up.”

Nina shot a sly look at Felipe, who shot one back. This was definitely rigged. She and the mute boy both had feelings for each other, but never really did anything about it in fear of the de la Vegas not liking it. (Both dons  _ definitely _ knew and thought it was sweet, but they didn’t say anything about it.) They tried to spend some time together alone, but it wasn’t an everyday thing. 

“Yes, sir, don Diego.” She exchanged a subtle smile with Felipe before acknowledging both dons. She walked out of the room and out of sight. Don Alejandro turned to his son and said, 

“She’s such a pleasant girl Diego, I’m glad we hired her.” He paused for a moment and added quietly, “Even though she isn’t that bright.”

Diego nodded in thought, and then exclaimed, “Check!” 

A lot of things about the less-than-intelligent servant girl were going through Diego’s mind. Like the fact that Nina knew the secret of Zorro. Also, something that he learned from the padre when Nina moved into the hacienda to start her job. The box of her secret belongings that was kept in don Alejandro’s chest that they couldn’t tell her about, not yet. Why they hadn’t given her back to the church, he didn’t know. He  _ did _ like her and he definitely cared about her, but the stupid secret the de la Vega family kept from her for nearly eleven years became a huge burden. She was a few months away from being seventeen. It was about time for her to know, wasn’t it? 

Diego was snapped out of his thoughts when Felipe checkmated him.

“ _ Again _ , Felipe?” He said, smiling and rolling his eyes in mock disgust. His almost-kinda-sorta-son grinned back at him.

“Alright, you two, that’s enough for tonight.” don Alejandro interjected in his usual fatherly manner. “I think we should all go to bed, eh?” Rising from his chair, he clapped both Diego and Felipe on the back before walking out the same way Nina had left.


End file.
